


A Murder of Crows

by sakurasake



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Serenity (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint and Barney have a sister?, F/M, Loki and Mal whine like babies, Loki sexing, M/M, MIB, Pandorica speech, Petaline is a BAMF!, Rayne goodness!, SHIELD, Serenity is a BAMF ship!, Shameless borrowing of 'The Crow' as a female superhero!, The Alliance is all a bunch of morons., Torchwood - Freeform, UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Alliance got their hands on River, they were trying to recreate a girl. To the Avengers, she was known as Crow. They just didn't count on Crow finding River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Clint's little sister has a lot of friends.

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=amurderofcrowsmalandtara-lee.jpg)

Title: A Murder of Crows  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who/Firefly/The Avengers  
Pairing: River/Jayne, Wash/Zoe, Mal/OC, Loki/Inara, Simon/Kaylee  
Summary: When the Alliance got their hands on River, they were trying to recreate a girl. To the Avengers, she was known as Crow. They just didn't count on Crow finding River.  
…  
Original Character: Tara-Lee 'Crow' Barton, sister of Hawkeye and known as the Avenger Crow.  
Base: Joss Stone  
…  
Chapter One:

 

Every person watched as the portal fluctuated, changing for a moment. UNIT, Torchwood, MIB, SHIELD. All watched as their comms were hacked and a song began to play. The Chitauri froze, like gawking tourists, watching as the portal grew.

 

Tara gripped the mic in her hand, River's hand on her wrist letting her know that it was her turn. The crew of the Serenity stepped back as River and Tara both began to vibrate with a gold/orange energy, the teen never letting go of the older girl.

“Hello, Stonehenge!”  
A dual sound of the Doctor's voice seemed to come from the very air around them, Captain Jack Harkness freezing upon the sound. He didn't recognize the voice, but it could only have been one person. Because only that person was brainless and cheeky enough to go 'look at me, look at me!'. Well, two. The Doctor and Tara-Lee Barton. In the TARDIS, wherever he was, the Doctor heard his own voice doubled.

“Who takes the tower takes the universe...”  
That was new. But the Doctor had guessed that the person who was broadcasting it was manipulating it as well. At the portal, the nose of a ship began to come through. In Serenity, on the bridge, they watched as a new world seemed to appear around them.

“But, bad news, everyone, because....”  
Serenity and a small motley fleet of ships of all shapes and sizes made a mini-sonic boom as they bolted forward out of the portal.

“Guess who!”  
Jack laughed, drawing Gwen and Rex's attention. Wash put Serenity next to the top of Stark Tower, the other ships taking up points above other buildings in a perimiter circle around it. Inara watched River and Tara, who were standing almost nose to nose with the glass of the window at the nose of the ship. From his vantage point, Clint saw Tara and a girl through the window of the first ship out the portal. Small fighter ships hovering around Serenity, like worker bees to their queen, armed every weapon they had.

“Ha!” A laugh belted out, the faint tinkling sound of two female laughs behind the doubled male, “listen, you lot,” the twitchy and still moving around Chitauri actually looked toward the ship.  
Jack saw the blinking spots on the shoulders of the two girls in the project, scrambling across the room to slap a button. Mal watched as River and Tara were teleported out of the ship to the top of Stark Tower.

“You're all whizzing about,” the speech continued, “It's really very distracting.”  
Clint tilted his head, giving a hum of sound. It wasn't entirely wrong. The Chitauri were moving around and it was distracting.

“Could you stay still a minute?” it continued, before taking on a multiple voice amplified sound, “because I AM TALKING!”  
Inara counted the first male voice, River, Tara, Jayne, Mal, Zoe, and a few others she didn't recognize.

“Now,” Tara stepped forward, her and River finally parted but still glowing with TARDIS energy.  
“The question of the hour is...” River took a corner just like Tara did.  
“Who's got Stark Tower?” the two girls spoke together, “answer? I do. Next question...”  
The girls threw out their arms, almost in a challenge. Actually, they mimicked something that had Jack Harkness face palming. He had done it to John Hart in the bar, the first time that the others of Torchwood 3 every met Hart.

“Who's coming to take it from me?”  
A hand to opposite ears, like listening for an answer. The look on their faces similar to the one on Loki's when Tony had taken Thor out before he could finish a sentence.

“Come on!” They threw their arms out again, “Look at me!”  
Every eye in the world was on the two girls at the top of Stark Tower.

“No plans...”  
“No back up...”  
“No weapons...”  
On Tennerman Road, Sarah-Jane and Luke watched the spectacal with Mister Smith...who was also helping to boost the signal of the broadcast.

“Oh,” the Doctor's voice rang, but with a different note. One that made anyone who knew him realize that he was actually talking now, “and something else they don't have...”  
Martha Smith, nee Jones, froze at the sound of the voice. It was vibrating with danger...and in just seven words falling from his lips.

“Anything to lose!”  
The TARDIS coalesced behind the two girls, a young man in his late 20s walking out and standing between them.

“So,” The Doctor belted out, River watching from Stormcage and Amy and Rory watching from a tech-top given to them by River, “if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking Stark Tower tonight...”  
Across the worlds and time, people that knew the Doctor began to smile. People against him knew that he was no longer dead...as they had been lead to believe.

“Just remember who's standing in your way,” he continued, Kaylee giving a roar of Serenity's engines, “remember every black day I ever stopped you!”  
The Doctor had encountered the Chitauri before. During his second regeneration. He was the one who had sealed them away. He was the one who gave Odin the tessaract, a 'gift' from his TARDIS. He was the person who Loki emulated as a child. He was the one who told Thor, as a child, that no matter what his brother does (good or bad) that he was never to stop loving him. And Thor had taken it to heart.

“And then,” he spoke, his voice calm and almost low while his TARDIS worked away on freeing Loki from Thanos' control, “AND THEN...do the smart thing,” the Doctor lifted his head and looking into the portal, as if he could see Thanos himself, “let somebody else try first.”  
…  
The elevator dinged, opening to quite a sight as Tony and the other Avengers exited it. A group of rather country looking girls, giggling and chatting, were cleaning up glass and debris like it happened every day. An older looking man was behind the bar, serving a large man with a large gun, who had one of the two girls from the 'speech' sitting next to him and listening raptly to the older of the two men as he told a story.

Patching a cut above Loki's eye was a regal looking brunette. Who was wearing an almost Geisha worthy dress and matching slippers. The two inner layers were two different shades of light purple, the mid layer darker than the inner most layer. The outer-most layer was the richest dark purple, the same as her slippers. She looked completely unbothered by Loki's grumblings, more like she was annoyed by it.

“Hey, Tara,” Inara called to the elder of the two babes of the crew, “he whines as much as Mal does.”  
Tara-Lee snickered, Mal...who Tara was patching up...pouted and glared. Though his was more childish than Loki's was.

Clint didn't miss how the group was paired off. Tara-Lee was with this 'Mal' guy, apparently. The woman who had called her seemed rather attached to Loki. The youngest girl stayed close to the large man. And a young woman in overalls was standing next to an aristocratic blue clad young man, who was giving Erik Selvig stitches. A tall black woman and a shorter ginger haired man were talking with one of the country looking girls with a two year old on her hip.

Or, if you looked at it from Tara's point of view: Inara was with Loki, Tara-Lee was with Mal, River with Jayne, Kaylee with Simon, while the pregnant Zoe and her husband Wash were talking with Petaline and Jonah.

When he'd fallen into the void, part of Loki's consciousness had appeared on Serenity...at the same time as Tara-Lee.

To that world, that reality, Loki and Tara-Lee became another 'Simon and River'; big brother, little sister. And Loki had treated her as such for as long as he had been with them. Before he disappeared when his body appeared in the SHIELD basement and the whole invasion thing began.


End file.
